


once they're gone (they come back again)

by notmadderred



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Matt Murdock, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Insults, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Pre-Relationship, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmadderred/pseuds/notmadderred
Summary: Karen and Foggy picked up on the fact that something was wrong when Matt discovered that Dex knew his secret identity. It was the first time he’d sensed Dex outside of his nights as Daredevil -- he thought he’d shaken the man off his tail when he returned to his apartment. Apparently, he’d thought wrong.“What the hell, Matt? Have you been listening to anything we’ve been saying?”“Uh, sorry, I…” he angled his head away from the window, tightening his grip on the cane. “It’s nothing. Long night. What’s up?”“Oh, no,” Karen said, crossing her arms. “We’re your best friends. You can’t bullshit us like that.”“To be fair, I got away with bullshitting both of you for a couple of years.”“Too soon, Matt!” Foggy lamented, sticking his nose in the air. “Your bullshit days are over. Spill those goddamn beans. What’s up?”





	once they're gone (they come back again)

Matt knew Dex was following him.

He sensed the man watching him while at his apartment, while at his work, while under the cover of darkness. Dex was always there, a safe enough distance away to go undetected by anyone other than Matt.

Karen and Foggy picked up on the fact that something was wrong when Matt discovered that Dex knew his secret identity. It was the first time he’d sensed Dex outside of his nights as Daredevil -- he thought he’d shaken the man off his tail when he returned to his apartment. Apparently, he’d thought wrong.

“What the hell, Matt? Have you been listening to anything we’ve been saying?”

“Uh, sorry, I…” he angled his head away from the window, tightening his grip on the cane. “It’s nothing. Long night. What’s up?”

“Oh, no,” Karen said, crossing her arms. “We’re your best friends. You can’t bullshit us like that.”

“To be fair, I got away with bullshitting both of you for a couple of years.”

“Too soon, Matt!” Foggy lamented, sticking his nose in the air. “Your bullshit days are over. Spill those goddamn beans. What’s up?”

“It’s just… you remember Poindexter, right?”

Karen scoffed. “How could we forget?”

“The dude launched a baton straight at my face, Matt. It was pretty memorable.”

“He’s been…” Matt didn't know how they’d take it. He wasn’t even sure how he should take it -- for the most part he’d kept living his life, but now Dex had apparently caught on to Daredevil’s other face. Even still, he hadn’t made any moves for harm. “He’s been following me.”

Foggy choked. “The _fuck_ did you just say? Matt -- he’s dangerous! He-- he killed people! Lots of people, Matt -- _good_ people!”

Matt scowled at him. “I know, Foggy.”

“Then why haven’t you stopped him?” Karen interjected. “We need to turn him in to the police.”

“I don’t--” Matt cut himself off and sighed. “I’m just… he’s doing what he used to do with Julie. To try to be a good person. I think he’s taken me up as his North Star, and I…” He shook his head. “I don’t know. He hasn’t hurt anyone. He hasn’t actually come anywhere near me. Even now that he knows I’m Daredevil, he--”

“He knows you’re--” Foggy sputtered, looking around desperately, “ _Matt_. That’s _bad_. Really bad. Wait, is he here right now? Is that what you were--”

“He’s about a block over,” Matt replied softly.

“Then we need to--”

“Karen,” said Matt, “I think I’m… I’m just going to let him be for now. If he starts causing some problems, I’ll take care of it. Trust me.”

She swallowed, glancing to Foggy and back to him. “He killed Father Lantom.”

“And Father Lantom believed in the best of people.” Matt closed his eyes. The image still burned in the back of his head -- Lantom stepping in front of Karen to take the brunt of the attack, his whispering those words in his dying breaths… “He’s who I’m thinking about. He’d want me to give Dex a chance.”

“Why?” Karen’s voice was incredulous, and she released a strangled laugh. “Why the hell does he deserve it? You-- you’ve taken people down for less, Matt.”

Foggy was quiet now, his heart fluttering anxiously. He kept glancing at the window as if expecting Dex to send something sailing through and strike him down.

“Because he was manipulated and abused,” Matt shot back firmly. “Fisk knew about the severity of Dex’s mental illness and used it against him. He knew Dex would do what he was told so long as he believed it was right.” He shifted over to his desk and leaned against it. “He doesn’t know right from wrong, but he’s trying to learn it. And I think he’s trying to learn it from me. Trust me -- I don’t… I don’t like it, but if I can help save him, I will. The system doesn’t know how to help people like him -- we all know that.”

“Being sick doesn’t excuse his actions,” said Karen.

“I know. But it does give me a reason to try to help.”

“Help how?” Foggy whispered. 

“By letting him follow me. I’m not… I won’t approach him if I don’t have to.”

Foggy nodded tightly. “Fine. I trust you. Just please… be smart about this.”

Karen shook her head and scoffed before storming out of the office. It was a fair reaction -- Matt figured he may have done the same were the circumstances slightly different.

“Thank you, Foggy,” he said. 

Foggy sighed and waved a manilla folder. “We still have work to do.

 

He was still there (less than a block away at this point) two weeks later. Matt could sense Dex’s presence as he took out the group of mercenaries (two civilians were crowded in the corner and shaking. They had been the lures used to get Daredevil here). They were all skilled -- the best workout he’d gotten since going up against Dex and Fisk. Even still, Matt was good, and the fight was definitely going his way.

Matt blamed that line of optimistic thinking as to why he didn't notice the hit coming.

It was a flash grenade, which people wouldn’t think of as a problem for a blind man except for the fact it left his other senses utterly useless for a good five seconds.

Those seconds were all they needed to take him down.

And just like that, the man closest to him was spitting blood as the rest of them held Matt down. Matt grunted with effort as he tried to release their holds, but even if they weren’t as good as Matt, they were trained. They could hold down one man.

This wasn’t how he wanted to go. This wasn’t how he pictured going.

Their leader -- Zain Kchevsky -- chuckled as he pulled out a knife. “Looks like I finally get to kill you, Daredevil.” He put the knife under Matt’s chin, tip pointed up as if preparing to push it up through the jaw and into the skull. Matt growled as he struggled some more. It was useless. Shit. Shit -- this was how he was going to die.

“Goodbye, Dared-- urgk!”

He sagged, blinking, heart racing. Not dead, but… but unable to move.

Matt frowned. What… what was… 

Then Zain dropped completely as a blade was pulled from his back, revealing Dex. He was wearing the mask, but Matt could smell some leftover paint and the signature horns had been chiseled off. Matt didn't know how his senses hadn’t picked up on him sooner -- his hearing was filling only narrow spaces.

Dex sighed, clenching his jaw as he dropped the knife. “Who’s next?”

The other mercenaries looked at each other. One quickly muttered into their shoulder, “Get the reinforcements,” and then two of them went at Dex.

His hand-to-hand combat wasn’t quite as good as Matt’s, which left Matt wondering why Dex hadn’t just decided to take them out from a distance.

He also wasn’t entirely sure why Dex was helping him.

But with the numbers holding Matt down lightened, he was able to start delivering attacks of his own. More people were starting to come in, and Matt was suddenly very, very glad Dex was there.

After a few moments, the two were back-to-back as they faced their attackers. 

Dex was breathing heavily, his heart rapid both from exertion and anxiety. 

“I didn't expect you to step in,” said Matt. There were… eighteen on his side. Decent odds.

Dex tilted his head. “Neither did I.”

That was their cue to keep attacking. Matt jumped out, slicing out the legs of the nearest two and delivering an aerial kick that knocked out two more. More kept coming, but this was _working_. Dex wasn’t killing anyone. He wasn’t even making weapons from non-weapon objects. With Matt's radar sense still a bit on the fritz, it was nice to have backup for a change.

“Watch out!”

Matt frowned and almost responded when suddenly Dex threw himself at him, shoving Matt to the ground hard. Matt snarled, ready to reciprocate the attack (what the _fuck_ \-- they'd been doing so well!) when he finally realized what happened.

Dex was clutching at his shoulder and growling, pulling out a knife with a wet _thunk!_ Matt could sense as his muscles tensed. Dex was staring down the only remaining mercenary, who had his hands raised.

Matt scrambled to his feet. “ _Dex_ ,” he said slowly, carefully. “Don’t--”

Dex released the knife. The hilt's end hit the man, knocking him out. Dex took a deep breath and looked to Matt. Even without his sight, Matt knew he was wearing an 'I did something wrong and now I feel bad’ expression.

“Thanks,” Matt said. “You… thank you.”

Dex grinned, the action fleeting.

“You didn't kill anyone.”

Dex cleared his throat and shifted his footing. “No.”

“And you avoiding throwing things for the most part.”

Dex caught on to the implication and sighed. “I, uh… I tried to fight more like you. Didn't want to… to kill someone without thinkin’.”

“That’s good,” Matt said, offering an encouraging smile. “I see you got a mask.”

Dex grinned and huffed, shaking his head in amusement. So apparently he did believe Matt really was blind if he actually appreciated that joke. “Yeah. Decided to keep it just in case. A bit different from before.”

“I noticed.” Matt pursed his lips. Took a quick inventory of the bodies on the ground -- all were alive. One was conscious yet unable to move, and the others would likely be out for a while. “Do you…” He cleared his throat, and Dex’s tendons drew taut, cautious. “Do you have a place to stay?” he finally finished. 

His lack of a response was an answer enough.

“How about you--”

“No.”

Matt frowned. “You saved my life. Twice. I--”

“You don’t owe me shit.” Dex’s face was curled into one of amusement, but his tone was harsh, unyielding. “‘Sides, I doubt your friends would be happy to find out I was there. I’ve been fine on my own.”

The last part was a lie. Matt sighed. “You’ve been following me. You… you are trying to imitate how I fight, how I act. If you need help, it’d be easier if you--”

“I can’t…” Dex groaned and kicked one of the unconscious mercenaries. Matt winced, but Dex was on edge. Pissing him off by telling him that was unnecessary would be a shit move when he was already unsteady. “I can’t intrude. I can’t… I can’t fuck your life up more than I already have.”

“Then just tonight.”

“I sa--”

“Get food, water, sleep. Let me patch up your shoulder.”

Dex’s head dropped to look at the wound as though he’d forgotten it. He started to bring a hand to it.

Matt huffed and grabbed that hand. “Jesus -- don’t mess with it.”

“Sorry.”

Matt shook his head. “Please come. I _want_ to help you.”

“Why?”

“You have the potential to be good. It’d be a waste not to take advantage of that.”

“Right.” Dex dropped his chin and swallowed. “Yeah.” There was obviously something he wanted to say, but he was afraid. Then again, Dex had seemed afraid this whole time, so Matt couldn’t be sure.

“You can trust me,” Matt said. “Let me help you.”

Just then, his senses blinked in and out, and Matt stumbled forward a step. Dex caught him to prevent him from falling, in turn hurting his shoulder with a “Shit!” and they both stumbled back several unwieldy steps before slamming into the nearest wall. 

Matt, who was gripping Dex’s arms for purchase, couldn’t help his laughter. “Aren’t we supposed to be a bit more graceful than that?”

Dex snorted. “Please. From what I’ve seen, you’re a goddamn human disaster.”

Both of them laughed at that, and Matt found Dex’s laugh, full and confident, to be a sudden state of grounding. Even once the laughter died off and Matt’s senses returned in full, Matt was still holding onto Dex. Dex was staring at him now, his couple inches of height on Matt requiring that his head angle down a bit.

Matt could feel his warm breath grazing his cheeks, could hear his heartbeat finally settling into a more easy pace. 

He wasn’t quite sure what overcame him, but Matt found himself reaching one hand up to cup Dex’s jaw (it was starkly defined -- Matt knew as much from their last meeting when that same hand was aiming at that jaw in a fist) and the other hand dropping to his waist. When he leaned up to press his mouth against Dex’s, the other man closed his eyes and dipped his neck slightly to meet him halfway.

The kiss was slow; intimate despite its innocence. 

When Matt pulled back, he blinked once, twice. 

He… oh. He’d just kissed Poindexter. And he… wasn’t regretting it. If anything he actually wanted more.

“Huh,” said Dex.

“I--” Matt fell back a step, “sorry, I don’t--”

“No! No, that’s not--” Dex was flushing big time now, caught between a laugh and clearing his throat, “I’d forgotten ‘bout the civilians. They just ran off.”

“Oh!” Matt turned around, listening as they cleared the area. “Oh, shit. How did I miss that? I’ve never--”

“You were distracted,” Dex interrupted.

Matt punched him in the bleeding shoulder.

“Ow!” Behind his mask, Dex’s expression turned to a glare.

“Stop whining.” Matt knew he was blushing too, knew Dex could see it on his neck. At least he was kind enough to not mention it. “Now, c’mon. To my apartment.”

Dex looked down again, the soft grin returning. “Alright. I mean, you’re makin’ it clear you have a death wish, but sure.”

“My friends say I’m attracted to trouble.”

The grin turned into a smirk. “Yeah, I’d definitely say that, too.”

“Shut up, or I’ll punch you in the shoulder again.”

Dex lifted his hands in mock surrender. “Just lead the way, Mr. Devil.”

Matt snorted but did as told nonetheless.

 

When they’d gotten back, Matt patched up Dex’s shoulder and managed to get him to eat (Matt ordered take-out -- he didn't actually have food in the apartment). Matt considered himself tidy, but Dex still micromanaged every little thing into place.

Neither of them discussed the kiss. Matt wasn’t sure what to think of it. But it was done, and for now, it would be best to pretend it never happened.

Matt had insisted that he take the couch, especially because of the billboard lighting. Dex refused the bed, of course, and it was only when he started climbing out the window grumbling about blind dumbass lawyers that Matt finally gave in and took the bed.

By the time he’d woken up to go to work the next morning, Dex was gone.

When he actually made it to the law office building, Dex was still out of range. Matt spent the whole way up to the offices trying not to worry about what that meant which was probably why he didn't catch on to Karen and Foggy’s distressed states until he was inside with the door shut behind him.

The temperature of the room seemed to drop.

Matt adjusted his glasses, his lips twitching downwards. 

When neither Karen nor Foggy said anything, he shrugged and started to move forward.

“Oh, no you don’t,” said Karen as she surged forward, holding what Matt was pretty sure was a newspaper. “You have some serious explaining to do.”

Matt angled his head to face her. “I don’t follow.”

Foggy moved to stand beside Karen. “You’re on the front page of the newspaper.”

Matt drew in his brows. “Me or--”

“Daredevil.”

Matt sighed. “Okay. And?”

“Are you-- do you--” Foggy turned dramatically to Karen, “Should I narrate what’s in this photograph? I think I should--”

“You probably should,” Karen said, nodding shortly.

Matt gritted his teeth. “You two don’t have to make a show of it. What is it?”

“Let’s see,” said Foggy said, taking the newspaper from Karen’s hand and examining it. “So you’re on there. There’s a bunch of people on the ground around you-- makes for some good scenery, y’know.”

“Foggy--”

“And-- oh, yeah! _You’re kissing some guy who’s also in a mask_.”

Matt blinked. His mouth formed a small ‘o.’ 

Karen and Foggy were both watching him now, and Matt was starting to grow smaller under their intense gazes. He cleared his throat. “Uh… yeah. That was a thing that happened.”

“Matt, you’re a _lawyer_! You can do better than that.”

Matt offered a grimacing smile. “I’m not sure I can.”

“Who is this guy? How long has this been a thing?” Karen snatched her paper back. “The media is going insane about this, Matt! Like, seriously -- this is everywhere!”

Matt blanched. “Is it?”

“Yeah,” said Foggy, his tone, ‘ _duh_.’ “If we turn on the news now, they’ll probably be talking about it.”

“Maybe we should--” Karen began.

“God, please, no,” Matt moaned, grabbing the nearest chair and falling into it. He released the cane in favor of using both his hands to cover his face.

“Wait, Matty,” said Foggy, looking to Karen with wide eyes, “we aren’t… we aren’t upset. Not… really. Like, I guess we should’ve figured you’d find some other vigilante--”

“That’s not it,” Matt grumbled behind his hands.

“Oh,” Foggy said, again looking to consult Karen. “Well, we… is it because it’s a guy? Because we really don’t care about that -- and neither does the Catholic Church, really, and most of the media actually thinks it’s pretty great that you’re some badass who is also--”

“Please stop rambling,” Matt said.

“No, really, Matt. It’s okay. I mean, we just didn't see this coming, and the fact that we learned about it from--”

“It’s Dex,” Matt finally muttered.

Foggy stopped.

“What?” he said.

Matt sighed, leaned back, took off his glasses, and rubbed his forehead. “The other person in the picture. It’s Dex.”

“Are you-- are you serious? Please tell me you’re joking.”

Matt just pursed his lips.

“Oh, God,” Karen said, pulling back her hair. “How did this happen?”

Matt sniffed. “He saved my life a couple times. He got a knife to a shoulder and a flashbang snuffed my senses a bit, then, uh... “ Matt shrugged. “Then when it was all said and done, I kissed him.”

He wanted to die. He so badly wanted to die. Karen’s gaze could kill any human on the spot. It was horrible.

“He’s a killer, Matt.”

“And he did everything he could to avoid killing. He’s been following me for weeks, and the only time he’s really shown up was to save my life. I was about to be executed, Karen,” Matt said, and his voice broke slightly at the end. “He didn't have to do anything. But if it wasn’t for him…” Matt swallowed. “I talked to him. He’s human. He’s doing his best, but he’s alone and afraid and scavenging his way around.”

“And you kissed him because, what? You felt bad?”

“No, I kissed him because I…” Matt still wasn’t sure why. But even still, it seemed right. “I care about him.” Matt groaned and let his head fall back. “And he’s hot and funny and I’m attracted to trouble.”

“Oh, so you admit it,” Foggy said, actually sounding amused. 

“He agrees with you there,” Matt bemoaned, “and I… relent to the fact that it’s true.”

“It’s about damn time,” Foggy chirped, puffing out his chest. “But, seriously -- I’m glad you’re okay. And for once, I’m super glad he’s been stalking you. I don’t know what I’d do without my fellow avocado at law.”

Matt snorted, a small smile adorning his face.

“Do you… do you trust him? Do you really believe he’s going to do the right thing?”

Karen was still nervous, arms hugging her midsection with the newspaper only barely hanging in her grasp. 

“I… yes. I do.” Matt nodded firmly. “Except I don’t know where he is right now. I think I scared him off.”

“Jesus Christ, Matt-- what is this guy? A stray dog?”

“That’s a surprisingly apt description. He does this thing where…” Matt blinked, the blush returning, as Karen and Foggy both raised their eyebrows bawdily. “Nevermind. But he spent the night at my apartment--”

“Wait, you--”

“ _On my couch._ When I got up, he was gone.”

“Any clue what he could be doing?”

“I’m not his handler.” Karen’s heart rate lifted a bit. Matt clarified, “But I doubt it’s bad. I made it clear I was willing to work with him more closely if he wants. I don’t know if he does -- he seemed really anxious about it -- but I would guess he’s considering it while out of my range.”

“Speaking of your range,” said Foggy, “how are your senses holding up? Because it seems like you’re missing a couple things.”

Matt winced. “I… could be better. But it’s not bad!” he added when Foggy frowned disapprovingly.

“Oh, is it not?” Foggy asked.

“No,” Matt crossed his arms. “It’s…” he tilted his head, trying to sense the dog he knew to be just two stories down. “Okay, I may be lying. It could take a day to get up to speed.”

“Makes sense,” said Foggy. 

“What?” Matt stood up suddenly. “Why? What’s wrong? What’s new? What’d I miss?”

Foggy snorted. Karen whispered, “What are you--” she turned around and squeaked, jumping back. Matt barely managed to keep her from flying into the desk.

Matt put all of his focus on what Karen had jumped from, readying himself for an attack.

He blinked.

Dex was standing there, hands in his pockets, back ramrod straight, and wearing a smile that probably looked as real as Matt sensed it was. “Uhhh,” he said, still wearing that dumbass smile, “my bad.”

“Dex?” Matt sputtered out, and Karen righted herself. She was breathing heavily, hand instinctively aimed at her purse. 

“Yeah.” His head shifted slightly as he took in the area. He was tenser than Matt had ever sensed of him, probably having planned on leaving the room before Foggy noticed him standing there. 

Matt blinked again. “H-- hi.” He adjusted his glasses and reached for his cane. Instead, he knocked it over, and it clattered over to Dex’s feet.

Dex picked it up and examined it. Tossed it once. Held it out to Matt.

Matt muttered a small, “Thanks,” and grabbed it.

Dex was tapping his foot now as he eyed Foggy and Karen in turn. “Uh,” he said, and scratched behind his ear, “sorry about before.”

“Sorry?” Karen parroted. “Is that all you have to say?”

Dex shrugged. “Yes? I don’t-- that was never supposed to happen. And I… I regret it. I really do. So much that I--” he drew himself to a stop there, upper lip curling into a frustrated snarl. He swallowed. Took a deep breath. “Karen,” he said, and Karen stiffened, no doubt hating hearing her name come from him. Was this bad? Matt wasn’t sure if he should interrupt. “You hate me, right?” he asked.

Karen scoffed. “What? Would you kill me if I said yes?”

Dex released an unamused snort. “No. But I’m taking that as a yes.”

“It is,” she shot back. Her hand was still hovering protectively over her purse. Matt was pretty sure she was smart enough to know the gun in there was useless if Dex really wanted to hurt her. 

Dex gave another one of his fake smiles. “Okay. Whenever Fisk called me to ask for my help-- to… to become Daredevil, I had been a split second away from blowing my brains out.” Matt’s chest sank. He lifted his head, mouth opening slightly. But Dex continued, “Do you wish I’d done it then? Killed myself?”

She was watching him carefully now, heart rapid. Then she lifted her chin. “Yes.”

Dex nodded. Foggy’s breath hitched in the way that meant he wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure what. Matt was gripping his cane harder now, his bruised knuckles aching from the pressure. What the hell was this?

“What about now?” Dex said. 

Karen huffed and shook her head. “What do you mean?”

Dex took a couple steps back, hands still in his pockets. “Do you want me to die now? Do you think it’d be for the best?”

Karen inhaled sharply then paused. The hand that had been hovering over her purse dropped. “I… no. It wouldn’t mean shit now. It doesn’t change anything.”

“I’m… I’m trying to do better,” Dex said. “I’ve made choices in the past I can’t go back on, but I think I can move forward. I know I can’t trust my judgment. But I do trust his,” he continued, angling his head at Matt. “I just… want it to be okay with you two if he’s helping me. If it’s not, I’ll go.” He swallowed. “You won’t ever have to see my face again.”

Foggy turned to Karen. Karen kept her killer gaze set on Dex.

“I mean, you two already made out or whatever so I’m not sure we have a choice,” said Foggy.

Dex tried to hide his smile by pursing his lips. He lifted a brow. “Is that so?”

“Fine,” Karen spat out. “But if I start to suspect anything--”

“You’ll shoot me in the ass.” Dex nodded solemnly. “Gotcha.”

Matt snorted.

Dex gave him an unimpressed look. “Don’t make me regret kissing you back, you fucking pig.”

“I won’t hesitate to stick this cane down your throat, asshole.”

A slow smile slid across Dex’s face. 

Oh, God, don’t say it. Matt really should’ve thought ahead to make sure his comeback had been innuendo-free.

“Just your cane?” Dex drawled.

“I _knew_ you would say that!”

“Oh, is that so? So you _wanted_ me to say it?”

“I swear to fucking God--”

“You swear to a God that fucks?”

Matt swung his cane at Dex’s head. Dex easily grabbed it, swung it around Matt and pulled it in, thus bringing Matt’s back into Dex’s front with the cane hovering over Matt’s neck. 

“I can still kick your ass,” Matt ground out.

“I don’t doubt it.” Dex released his grip. “By the way, I broke back into your apartment.”

Matt turned swiftly on his heel to face Dex, glasses lined up with Dex’s eyes. “You did what now.”

“I broke into your apartment. I got groceries. Who the fuck doesn’t have food in their own goddamn apartment?”

Foggy finally burst out laughing, clutching at his chest as he bent over. “Oh, God!” He called between laughs. “That’s-- that shift b-between fuckin’ psycho a-and domestic I _can’t_ \--” Foggy continued wheezing. “What the fuck is wrong with you two?”

“I _am_ a psychopath,” Dex said, tilting his head innocently, “I’m just trying to be a good one.”

“Thanks for getting groceries,” Matt spat, crossing his arms.

“You better hope it’s all super healthy,” Foggy added. “It’s all he eats.”

Karen huffed and rolled her eyes. “Look at _him_. That’s probably all he eats, too.”

“Oh, my,” said Matt. “Was that a--”

“Shut up, Matt,” she said, but there was a hint of a smile in her voice.

“Of course it’s all healthy,” Dex quipped. “I have to keep my… what’d they call it? My “wisened, _experienced_ mentor” in good shape.”

“Where?” Matt asked accusatorily. “Who said that?”

Karen held up the newspaper. “But you should really hear the tabloids.”

“I don’t want to hear the tabloids.”

“Some of them say I’m, like, sixteen years old,” said Dex.

“It’s pretty wild,” said Foggy.

“They’re calling you Bullseye,” said Karen. “Did you know that?”

Dex shrugged. “Makes sense.”

“What? Why?” Matt turned to Foggy for help.

“He painted the mask black with a white bullseye on it.”

“Oh. Fitting.”

“So are the two of you… a thing?” Foggy finally asked.

“I… don’t know,” Dex offered hesitantly as he looked to Matt.

Matt, going for the dramatic gesture, grabbed Dex and dipped him into a dancer’s bow so he was hanging about a foot away from the floor. “Does this answer your question?” Matt said, smirking as he kept his tone low and suggestive.

“Really, Matt? No.”

Matt dropped Dex. Dex yelped as he hit the floor. “Oh, you sick sonuvabitch--” He sweeped out his legs to take Matt’s out from under him.

“But I’m blind!” Matt called right as Dex caught him, sending him falling onto his ass.

“Fuck you!” Dex said from the ground. “It’s ableist to _not_ attack you.”

“Fuck you too, you fucking walnut!”

“The hell kinda insult is that?”

“A good one, damn you!”

Karen, meanwhile, leaned in toward Foggy. “Is it just me, or have the two of them started acting like five-year-olds around each other?”

“No, they definitely do,” Foggy replied as Matt accepted his floor-bound fate and laid down. “But Matt’s… happy? Even though he’s acting fucking stupid.”

“I’m not deaf!” said Matt.

“They grow up so fast,” Karen said to Foggy, who put a hand to his chest and nodded.

“One day they’re a halfway-decent lawyer. The next they’re practicing the arts of fifth-grade flirting. Truly remarkable.”

Matt squawked indignantly at them.

“Matt, seriously, you have a fucking job,” said Dex.

Matt sighed. Held out a hand. “Foggy, do you mind handing me the first case? I don’t feel like standing up.”

Foggy rolled his eyes. “Ask your boyfriend to do it for you.”

Matt turned to Dex, who huffed. Matt smirked. “Foggy, do you mind--”

Dex began crying with laughter while Foggy blushed ferociously and scolded Matt for being such a pain in the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I would need to write an actually long fucking work to explore the actual angst. Instead I write this shit because it makes me happier and it's easier smh
> 
> maybe I'll edit this later into like a 20,000-word fic so nothing is quite so rushed but the chances of that are so, so slim


End file.
